


Camp Miraculous - TheSpy101

by TheSpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #CampMiraculousWP, #CampMiraculousWP2019, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpy101/pseuds/TheSpy101
Summary: Marinette and Co. go on a camping trip where drama is sure to follow and a nefarious plan may just be lurking in the shadows.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English dub names will be used, so if you're unsure who someone is the Miraculous wiki should be able to help you out, or you could just ask me in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy

Pending Reboot...

That morning started just like any other for Adrien Agreste, it started with the little black cat looking Kwami of his flying around blabbering about cheese, but in fact, that morning was unlike any other he'd had in recent memory. That morning, Monday the 22nd of April 2019 was the morning that he, along with everyone else in his class would depart for a class camping trip.

The young French boy slowly sat up in his bed, yawning, he ran his hands through his messy blonde hair before slowly stretching out his arms, his brilliant green eyes glinting in the dim light of the rising sun. He looked around his room; the faint rays of sunlight shining through the cracks in his blinds, illuminating the contents of the penthouse sized living space, the classical piano, the leather couch, the desk where his computer equipment was, as well as all the other contents of the room. Strangely enough, the large space, while filled with all the luxuries of the modern world felt surprisingly empty. _Enough moping_ he thought to himself while rubbing his eyes, _you’ve been looking forward to this all month,_ but even though he had been anticipating this day for what felt like an eternity, he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right.

Normally this wouldn’t be very strange for him, he’d gone on field trips with his class before, however, this trip felt especially strange, probably because it wasn’t organised by the school, rather, by the last person you’d expect to organise anything school-related, his father, Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien was at least happy that his father had started to show some level of interest in his social life, but he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not his father had some kind of ulterior motive for organising the trip, but he was still extremely excited.

“Hey, Adrien,” Plagg said in his usual high pitched voice, “Don’t you think you should take a shower before you head out, you smell like a piece of old Camembert, not that I mind the smell, of course, I just don’t think your friends will appreciate it too much.”

"Well, the Camembert smell is your fault, Plagg!” Adrien yelled in reply to the kwami which was now sitting on his lap, “That smell doesn’t come out easily, you know!”

“Anyway,” Adrien continued, “I’m gonna take a shower then head downstairs for breakf-” he heard footsteps down the hall, it was quiet, but it was definitely someone’s footsteps… and it was heading straight towards his room, “Plagg, quick, hide.”

The small black cat flew under Adrien’s bed at lightning speed, shortly after, a knock on the door, followed by a voice, “Adrien, are you alright? What’s all the commotion?” It was a gentle female voice, the voice of Gabriel’s assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur.

Adrien let out a sigh, if it were his bodyguard, he’d probably have ripped the door off its hinges and busted into the room ready to beat down an intruder with clubbing blows from his humongous hands.

“It was nothing, Nathalie, I’m alright. Adrien said, just loud enough for her to hear him through the closed door.

"That's good, anyway, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes, I suggest you shower and get changed before then, your father will be joining you for breakfast this morning."

Upon hearing that, Adrien was filled with a feeling of delight, he felt as though everything was going right for him that day, and... he was right.

**_The Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie _ ** **_..._ **

Faint beams of sunlight shone through the top floor window of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the resident of that room began to stir and as soon as she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng opened her eyes... "Today's the day!" She jumped out of bed, full of energy.

"I finally get to spend a week out in the wilderness with Adrien! Tikki, can you believe it?" Marinette could barely contain her excitement "It's such a romantic environment... what if he sneaks out of the campsite with me and we spend a night looking at stars together by the lake? Wait, no that's stupid, why would Adrien ever-"

"Calm down, Marinette you're getting yourself all worked up, you need to take a breath," Tikki, her pink, polka-dotted kwami and the voice of reason in her life advised her, "you also need to keep in mind that this is a class trip, not a romantic getaway."

"But Tikki, you don't understand, this is my opportunity to get Adrien to finally fall in love with me."

"If you think this trip is that important then you shouldn't let it go to waste like all the other opportunities you've had recently, you need to tell him how you feel."

"Alright, Tikki, I promise," Marinette said energetically, holding her thumbs up in front of her.

After showering and changing she sat at her desk and flicked her monitor on, her computer was already on the TVi news site. There was a broadcast on from Nadja Chamack

"This here is the site of a battle which took place late last night between Ladybug, Cat Noir and an unidentified akuma villain."

Nadja was standing on an all too familiar street. Just as she said, Ladybug and Cat Noir were engaged in a battle the previous night, which led to Marinette losing a few hours of sleep, but it barely phased her at all.

"Sheesh, yesterday's akuma was tough, you think Hawkmoth will give us a break every once in a while?" Marinette said with a sigh.

"Speaking of Hawkmoth, Marinette, you're going to be out of town for a while, what do you plan to do about that?"

"I'm sure Cat Noir can handle things while I'm gone, it's only going to be a week after all."

Tikki, aware of Cat Noir's identity as Adrien Agreste chose to say nothing about the fact that he would be going with them on the trip, but instead decided to bring up something a bit more obvious, "But Cat Noir can't purify akumas."

In an instant Marinette’s face turned from excited, hopeful and bewildered to utter despair.

“I didn’t even think of that! Ugh, Tikki, what am I going to do?” She asked hopelessly. “I know! I’ll write Hawkmoth a note! I’ll ask officer Raincomprix to give it to whichever akumatized villain Hawkmoth sends out.”

Marinette sat down at her desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and got to writing.

“Marinette, I’m not so sure this is going to work, I mean, why would Hawkmoth stop attacking just because you’re out of town?”

“Think about it, Tikki, Hawkmoth wants my Miraculous and if I’m not here then what he wants isn’t here either, so why would he send akumas to retrieve something that isn’t here?”

Marinette put pen to paper and started to write.

_Dear Hawkmoth_

_I know we haven’t always gotten along, actually, we’ve never gotten along, but I’d like to ask you a favour, would you please be so kind as to not attack for the next week or so, I’ll be out of town so my Miraculous won’t be here either and there’d be no point in attacking anyway._

_Your trusty enemy_

_Ladybug_

She sealed the short note in an envelope and wrote “For Hawkmoth” on the back.

“Alright, now to deliver this to Sabrina’s dad. Tikki, spots on!” She exclaimed, her voice full of energy, beginning her transformation into Ladybug.

**_Back in the Agreste Mansion…_ **

Gabriel Agreste stood in his spacious office, in front of the portrait of his wife which he had gotten so accustomed to looking at over the past year. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Gabriel said bluntly, his voice monotone.

The black and red clad form of Nathalie Sancoeur stepped into the room and said, “Sir, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, Adrien is expecting your company at the table.”

“Come now, Nathalie, there’s no need to be so formal,” Gabriel replied, his voice lightening slightly. “Of course I’ll be joining Adrien for breakfast today, after all, it’s the last day I’ll be seeing him for the following week.”

“I’m not so sure about this, Gabriel,” Nathalie said, changing the subject, her eyes lowered slightly, “This plan of yours.”

Gabriel walked to her and gently closed the door behind her, he then turned to face her and looked her in the eyes.

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while now that either Ladybug or Cat Noir may be in Adrien’s class and this camping trip may be a perfect way to find out if I’m correct,” Gabriel explained to her, his strong blue eyes staring intently into hers, “I don’t like manipulating Adrien any more than you do, but if I’m right about this, we may gain a major clue as to their identities.”

This close proximity in addition to the direct eye contact started to make Nathalie feel slightly uncomfortable, so she quickly broke the gaze and said, “Right, I’m sorry for doubting you, Gabriel.”

“It’s perfectly alright, Nathalie. I should head to the table, I trust I’ll see you there. You are joining us, right?”

This news came as a shock to her, considering she doesn’t often join Adrien or Gabriel in eating breakfast, nevertheless, she was happy at the invitation.

“Of course, Gabriel.”

Breakfast at the Agreste mansion wasn’t known for being a happy time, usually, Adrien would eat alone before heading out to school, but Gabriel’s presence there seemed to somehow lighten the mood, there was good food, conversation and Adrien even managed to squeeze a smile from his father...

Little did he know, that smile was fake.


	2. Update on the progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on my release schedule

I expect to be releasing the next few chapters at the end of the week, and so it shall be, with chapters being released in bursts at the end of each week.

We were also given prompts to use, what I've decided to do with that is to combine certain prompts in the chapters, both because I'm playing catch up here and because I want to focus on developing the world and characters and am planning on using this work as setup for a future Fanfic I've wanted to write for a while now.


	3. Cancellation Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cancelled, I'll explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cancelled, Cancelled, Cancelled, Cancelled

I started this fic as part of an event which was set up by a community member on Reddit and as such I went into the story with only a vague idea of what I was hoping to create and after going through a few ideas and drafts I realized that it just wasn't going to work.

I primarily come up with stories that are dark and tragic and am not accustomed to writing in the comedy and SoL genres so I wasn't too sure I'd be able to do this story correctly and as it turns out, I was right.

I envisioned writing this story as a tie in to the main canonical storyline, after which it would separate from the canon timeline and lead to the events of part 2 which is still going to be written, but my vision for the characters are too different from what they are at the moment and changing them as drastically as I was planning to as quickly as I was going to would feel forced and inorganic at the pace that character development has been going at (which means to say: nonexistent, or at least very slowly and resets back to square one every other episode) this would be different and this fic might have made it past the prologue if Thomas was a decent writer, but he isn't, and due to this fact, the development of these characters has become impossible to do in the ten or so chapters I was planning. If the characters are undoable then so is the story.

This fic is to be removed from the fanfic series and the planned part 2 will be part 1, with that one however, I plan to write it all first, then release once it is all completed.

Sorry for letting you guys down, but this is not only for your sanity as an audience, it is also for my sanity as a writer.


End file.
